


Vocaloid High

by LoveFics157



Category: Vocaloid
Genre: F/F, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-22
Updated: 2020-05-23
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:15:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24314890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoveFics157/pseuds/LoveFics157
Summary: To assure Vocaloids function correctly, their creator has implanted a certain selection within an academy of Music. Of course, no academy goes without it's fair share of drama, and a Vocaloid is no different. Is it even possible for a single Vocaloid to get by in this mayhem they call a school?
Relationships: Akita Neru/Kagamine Len, Hatsune Miku/Kagamine Len, Honne Dell/Kasane Teto, Kagamine Len/Kaito, Kagamine Rin/Kaito, Kamui Gakupo & Megurine Luka, Megurine Luka/Meiko
Kudos: 2





	1. Welcome Vocaloids

Len POV:

"Welcome Vocaloids." Said a familiar voice to the large crowd of us huddled around eachother. I was slightly nervous beacuse I couldn't even know what to expect in the slightest, it's not like we got too much information about it just yet after all, but we knew it was going to be super awesome.

"As each of you already know by now, you will be practicing songs within this school. We also need to keep an eye on your physical state each couple of weeks." Reading through a couple papers that he held in front of him, I examined the wooden walls around me. It was so much larger than I actually expected that it was almost stunning.

"We want to make this as close to a real school as possible without stressing any of you out." Nodding our heads, he motioned for us to follow him as he began to walk in a random direction. Not in any position to reject, we all just did as we were told. "You will all be living in shared rooms together, it'll give you the chance to communicate better with your fellow Vocaloids, so be on your best behavior. Anything else you need to know is in the guide I gave you."

One by one, we were shown to our different rooms, decreasing the amount of the gigantic group around me. Finally, I moved into a room with a blue haired boy stepping next to me. Both of us putting our bags onto our bunk bed, we started to unpack our stuff while introducing ourselves to eachother.

"So, your my roommate it seems, my name Is Kagame Len." I told him with a calm smile on my face while placing my pillow onto the top bunk. "It's going to be tough I assume but it'll be lots of fun don't you think?" Climbing onto the top bunk, he started to whine like a three year old.

Not exactly sure what was happening, I just watched with a stunned expression. "Why do you get the top bunk? How is that fair, I've always wanted one ever since I was a child!" Tilting my head in confusion, I just climbed back down and placed my pillow on the bottom which made his face light up like a lightbulb. "Thanks buddy, we're gonna be tight, this is gonna be an awesome school year bet on it!"

Patting me on the back, he practically jumped into the bed. "That's great, I guess?" Crashing into it, the strange boy was asleep before I could even process what happened, shaking my head I just decided to get some sleep and not worry about it right now.

Once morning came, I swore that the most annoying sound came blasting my ears. Rubbing my eyes, I sat up in my bed to stare at the most aggravating person in the world. Getting out of my bed, I clutched onto his arm in annoyance. "What do you think you're doing, it's practically 6:00 in the morning?!"

"Practicing, it's much more beneficial to get a good start in the morning by doing some practice notes." Giving him a sharp glare, I couldn't help but hate his guts already, mainly since I hated getting up so early. "You should do it with me."

"No way, I need sleep so would you be quiet already and go back to bed? If you have to, do it out of the room." In the end, he was forced out of the room, of course that ended in failure as well. I could only try my best to use my pillow as a method to blocking out the noise by trying to cover my ears.

Once it was time for everyone to attend their classes, a few of us seemed somehow exhausted in some way or another. It at least comforted me to know I wasn't the only one having a bad day with this whole roommate thing.

"Hello everyone, we will be teaching you while learning ourselves, my name is Luka." Said a beautiful woman with the most gorgeous flowing pink hair. Besides her was a women just as beautiful that seemed much less ladylike, if anything she was almost like a tomboy.

"My name is Meiko, enjoy yourselves and do your best, let's get this started!" Leading us all to a gigantic music room, I could already feel my hell starting at this school.


	2. Sound Check

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> To assure Vocaloids function correctly, their creator has implanted a certain selection within an academy of Music. Of course, no academy goes without it's fair share of drama, and a Vocaloid is no different. Is it even possible for a single Vocaloid to get by in this mayhem they call a school?

"Onii-chan!" Pouncing on me within an instant, a patch of adorable little blonde hair was clinging to my chest. "I missed you, come check out all the new students with me pretty please?" With a sweet smile, I rubbed her head gently and agreed nonetheless.

I knew my roommate would be doing his best to look for me, but there was just something strangely off about that guy, so I wanted to avoid him at all costs. "I don't think we can meet them all today so why don't you pick one or two and we'll see how that goes from there?"

Nodding her head, she examined the gigantic crowd then pointed to some boy with silver hair. "What about him, he looks friendly and no one is speaking to him." In agreement, we stepped up to him.

"Hi, my name is Rin Kagamine and this is my onii-chan, Len Kagamine." The two of us introduced ourselves, a childish grin implanted onto our faces. It turned to fear though not only a moment later when he turned to face us with some sort of piercing red gaze and terrifying looking glare.

"What do you want?" Instantly backing away, we rushed away from him and towards someone else, in hopes of saving our own life.

"Ok, plan B let's just meet my roommate today." Rin suggested. Not even going to disagree with that statement, we went towards a different direction only to be met with a lovely looking girl with long flowing blue hair. If words could take my life away, I swore they would have at that very moment.

"Oh, hi there, my name is Miku Hatsune you must be her onii-chan, she told me about you?" She spoke with the most gentle tone, that I swear a slight blush was crossing my face, she was just too pretty that I couldn't help myself. "Hello?"

"Ummm...right, me you told about who?" I stuttered out which received me a jab in the stomach from the blonde besides me. Clutching onto my stomach, she only laughed as if she did nothing wrong in the slightest, the pain in my ribcage proved otherwise.

"Ignore him, he's what we call A class idiots." The teacher's finally coming into the room, we were each separated onto our own mic for sound check and warm ups. It took a while but we were finally able to get some music down, though it was merely just to keep our voices steady and available, anything actually important like a CD we wouldn't need to do together most likely.

"Len you need to sing a deeper tone here." Letting each Rhythm come to me, I let the tones themselves burst out of my lungs without thinking. I loved how the music just flew ecstatically into each point of my body, it was like heaven.

"Neru, you read the lyrics wrong, it's not twinkler, its twinkle." I'm still surprised how tough the Vocaloid teachers are though, but I guess it's for the best as long as we're learning our lessons properly.

Eventually we finished though it took almost till dark and I was practically exhausted. Kaito wanted to stay up and play games all night with me as a way of 'bonding our friendship together even further' as he called it, but there was no way I would do that. Until he baited me with the most infuriating teasing tone he possibly could, which sent my blood boiling, and we ended up gaming whatever we found in sight with a bag of cheese puffs on hand.

Before I even knew it, the morning sun rose at its peak and we were exhausted. The screen in front of us was flashing various colors and I guess we didn't even notice the time that went by, beacuse our voices were all that had been strewn throughout the entire night. Finally placing the controller on the ground, I yawned ever so loudly and poked Kaito to make sure he was still awake.

Assuming he was, I got up and announced where I was going before stepping out the door. "I'm going to get some breakfast, if you're hungry come with me." Instantly bounding upward, he ran after me like a lost puppy.

"Do you think they have unicorn cereal like on TV...can you eat a unicorn?" Placing my palm over my face, I didn't know how to respond to that bizarre question. Does he even realize what he's saying before he thinks it I wonder...? Snapping me out of my mind, that same silver haired boy from yesterday came up to us with a shy look on his face.

"H-Hey, sorry about before...people say I look mean but I was just trying to be friendly, I didn't mean to make you run off or anything." Waving my hands in front of my face, I swiftly started to apologize. It was kind of nice that I was already making friends.

Waiting in patience with an anxious look on his face, I cleared my throat with a wave of unease. "Umm...this is Kaito, my roommate, I assume you have a roommate as well?" Saying a quick hello to eachother, the red eyed boy nodded his head.

"That's right, his name is Gakupo though we haven't spoken too much strangely enough, I'm sure we'll get to know eachother soon though." Deciding to walk with eachother to the dining room, we all began to talk with eachother.

While we got breakfast my sister and her roommate came to the dorm strangely enough. "Sis, shouldn't you be in the girls dorm?" I lectured her, but started to zone out a little bit once I laid eyes on that beauty from before.

"Well we wanted to check out the boys dorm too and pay attention to me!" Acting like I did nothing, two Roses came out of nowhere, vibrating the most beautiful red color.

"You should treat women more sweetly, these are for you two, it is so nice for you to be here, you fine women should have breakfast with us, how about it?" A blush gracing their faces, they took the Roses immediately to which I only rolled my eyes at with annoyance. "Come on Len don't miss out on this!" Pulling me by the arm, Kaito forced me to the table unwillingly.


	3. Love Affairs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> To assure Vocaloids function correctly, their creator has implanted a certain selection within an academy of Music. Of course, no academy goes without it's fair share of drama, and a Vocaloid is no different. Is it even possible for a single Vocaloid to get by in this mayhem they call a school?

Teto POV:

"Neru, why didn't you go with those two? You would've gotten to know some of the new boys wouldn't you?" I asked the deeply blonde girl who was toying away at her cellphone while pouring a box of Cheer O's.

"I don't see why I have to hang around lots of snot nose boys, besides they'll only get in my way. What do you even see in being around them?" Chuckling to myself, I bit down on a chocolate chip donut while she ate her cereal.

"I just don't want my love life to be in vain unlike a certain someone who lives in planet alien." I responded, licking the chocolate off the corner of my lip.

"Then why don't you go have fiesta of a time with them?" Shaking my head, I only shrugged my shoulders at her while continuing to munch on the rest of the donuts in the store bought bag.

"I can see them later once we explore the school cafeteria, why should we rush?" Shrugging her shoulders as well, we nodded our heads at eachother while finishing our food. Continuing her texts, I decided to see what she was going on about, and apparently it was some cell game she must've downloaded earlier.

Watching her with a smile on my face, the teachers came into the room. "Oh, good morning!" I greeted the two, receiving the same response.

"Meiko is still trying to wake up so be kind to her." Luka decided to tell me, trying to take into her consideration her friends feelings I assumed. Meiko just sat at the table not really saying anything, so I only nervously laughed at her.

Luka prepared her a nice breakfast and we were able to have a tiny chatter with Meiko, but she wasn't exactly the brightest right now, so we couldn't get very far. Deciding it would be best to just leave, me and Neru went to the cafeteria earlier than expected.

We thought we would be the only ones there, but it seemed practically everyone had already arrived. "So goes getting some peace and quiet." Neru told me.

"Says the one with her nose to a device, give it here." Snatching it away from her she started to panic. Doing her best to reach for the tiny item, I refused to give it to her as I closed it shut and stuffed it into my clothing. "You aren't getting this back until we finish today."

"Fine, be that way." Crossing her arms, she followed me to the crowd of students who were talking with large smiles on their faces. She was obviously pouting but I knew that she would get over this somehow.

"More beautiful ladies approacheth!" Screamed a blue haired male for no particular reason, catching us off guard. Just from that I was feeling uneasy, and the silver haired boy was already glaring at me all scary. I wanted to meet other boys but this was a little...

"Don't get intimidated, they look like a weird bunch beacuse they are, but they can be really friendly just come and see!" A certain blonde girl told me while grasping onto my hand and gently walking me towards them.

"H-Hi my name is Kasane Teto." I was sure that I seemed quite shy, unlike my normal self, but how could I not when the first words I just heard were 'More beautiful ladies approacheth!'. I knew I shouldn't be making judgements but my first thought was these pair of boys might...not be right in the head.

"Hey there, my name is Dell! The one who called for you girls was Kaito." Surprisingly, his scary face wasn't there anymore. On the other hand, the blue haired one was saying a perky hello on his side, grinning a smile that could light a dozens rainbows. "That over there is Len, we just met this morning."

Rubbing the back of his neck, he held out a palm for the two of us. "It's very nice to meet you." Neru obviously didn't look pleased at all about this whole thing but I was super pumped, I might totally get a boyfriend like this, and they all look hot just like should.

Deciding to examine my options, I wanted to pick carefully from this wonderous group who would be the lucky contender for Kasane Teto. That Kaito one is nothing but a weirdo so he's out of the picture in an instant, leaving Len and Dell. Not sure which one to pick, I decided to ask my friend for advice.

"They all seem really nice. Do you have any that've taken your interest yet? My pick is on either Len or Dell." I whispered in her ear. Only giving me a disinterested moan, she pushed me away.

"I told you I have 0% interest in such things, don't drag me into your dumb fantasies." Crossing my arms with a fierce pout, I only turned my head away from her.

"Fine, I'll just take both for myself than you'll be all alone and sad with weird Kaito. Stay on planet Alien for all I care."

"Weird?" Pointing to himself, he didn't apparently see himself that way and was confused when he got called such a name. "L-Len, am I really that weird, I'm not that strange am I now?" Melting to the ground, he began to produce tears to which Len only patted him on the head in an attempt to cheer him up.

"Of course not, there's no way someone like you would be weird, don't worry so much." Tackling the boy, the two ended up on the ground while Len's face began to blush from embarrassment since Kaito was practically burying himself into the young boy like he was some makeshift toy. "G-Get off of m-me!!"

"At least we know we're going to be around a fun bunch..." Neru awkwardly laughed, to which I agreed to. Even though things seemed a little hectic, I was sure we would be having lots of fun soon once everyone got used to each other.


End file.
